


Sincerely Yours

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Comment Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been away too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rat_jam/profile)[**rat_jam**](http://community.livejournal.com/rat_jam/): Prompt - letters

_Wish you were here._

No. Trite. Pointless. The postcard is torn up and thrown in the trash. Try again.

_Some days I wonder what happened  
to all my favorite sweaters. Maybe I never  
unpacked them. It's never cold here, but   
sometimes I am. Does that make sense?_

That one goes in the trash too.

_Hey, how's it going? Nat told me that   
Charlie's dating now. How the hell did you   
let that happen? He's supposed to be a kid   
forever, wasn't that the deal? Maybe now he's  
all grown up and independent you could come  
spend some time out here._

Hell, no. He doesn't want to remind Casey of what broke their partnership in the first place. Trash.

_Casey, here's the thing, I miss you more  
than I miss the cheesecake from the deli on 3rd,  
more than I miss the Staten Island ferry on a   
frosty night. More, even, than I miss getting to see  
the Knicks romp to the playoffs from courtside.  
And I don't know what to do about that._

As if he's going to post that. As if he's dumb enough to put it all on the line in a _postcard_. It follows the others into the rapidly filling trashcan as do at least ten other failed drafts. He's sitting in the same chair, chewing his pen, hours later when it occurs to him that a single sentence says all that he needs to say. He scrawls.

_I'm coming home._

He signs it, stamps it and jogs it down to the mailbox before he can change his mind. The blue box swallows it up and Dan feels the sun on his bare arms. It's warm and he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. He wonders where those sweaters are.

* * *


End file.
